Dead Community
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: When species become extinct(w the exception of Kryptonians)many of the deceased that are left behind, venture to the planet D.C or Dead Community. And of course, Jor-El wants Clark to be with his own kind...(rated for some future language)
1. Taken

** AN:OMG! I swear this idea came to me in a dream! Anyway so I just wrote it down as quickly as I could before I forgot all the details. Hope you like it, and the rest of the chappys will be longer! :P**

** Lana lay atop her made bed. It was only three in the afternoon, and yet she felt exhausted. It had been a hectic morning. She hoped she didn't fall asleep; she only had fifteen minutes left in her break. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her life had changed so drastically in the last three years. They said High School were the best years of her life. She didn't know about the best, but they had definitely been the most interesting. The phone rang and she sighed. Pulling herself up from he comfy spot, she walked into the next room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" **

** "Lana?" came the distressed voice of Martha Kent.**

** "Mrs. Kent? What's wrong?"**

** "Clark never came home last night, and we still haven't heard from him. You don't know where he is do you?" Her speech sounded planned, as if she had made this call a few times before.**

** "No sorry. I could go out and look for him if you want."**

** "No, just let us know if you see him." She hung up. Lana set down the phone and pulled on her coat. Clark had been missing like this once before. Lana had found him in the Cowachi Caves. At first she hadn't seen him, and she could've swore she had searched every inch of the place before he had shown up. When he had found him, he had been sprawled on the floor. Breathing heavily. He never did tell her what happened. He hadn't talked at all then. All she could get out of him was, "don't tell anyone" otherwise he'd been too traumatized. That's probably where he was now. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't hurt to look. To tell the truth, the caves were fascinating, especially after her **_tattoo_** incident. She climbed back downstairs. **

** "Hey Mia! Something urgent came up, can you cover for me?"**

** "You're the boss!"**

** "Thanks, I'll be back**

** "You owe me one!" Mia called after her as the door swung shut. **

**Lana walked briskly to her car, drawing her coat around her. As she pulled up to the caves, she heard somebody arguing. But she couldn't hear the other side of the argument. The **

**Person she was hearing's voice seemed magnified, and it didn't sound like anyone she knew. Especially not Clark. She cautiously crept up to the entrance of the caves. Trying to even her breath so she could hear. **

** While it may have been true that she could hear both sides now, she definitely couldn't understand it. They had to be speaking some sort of foreign language, but she was definitely not familiar with it. She snuck a little bit closer, and recognized the back of Clark's head, with his brown, wavy locks, staring headlong at one of the caves many walls. She could hear him yelling, but could see no one else as the booming voice she'd heard first, rebutted. **

** She couldn't recall a time where Clark had ever been scared, but now she could definitely sense the fear quavering in his voice. She began to listen more intently. **

** "Come come Kal-El, don't you think it's time to leave this hick-town behind?"**

** "Hey! Watch your mouth!"**

** "SILENCE!!!!!" That shut Clark up. "I am officially TIRED of your disobedience! It's time to go now, face your destiny for ONCE!!!!" A string of bright light shot out and wrapped around Clark's hands. He desperately fought to free himself, until he slumped to his knees in pain. **

** "Please no...." He cried out in no more than a whisper. "Please..." Lana had watched the scene through terror-filled eyes, but had lost it as Clark fell to the ground in result of the pain. She rushed up and knelt next to him. Which profoundly irritated Jor-el, because she had gotten in his way. **

** "Lana...don't..." Clark managed, shocked that she was even there. _How much of the conversation had she heard? _**

** "Clark, you've saved my life countless times. The least I can do is try to return the favor." Clark was now in so much pain, that he lost the capacity to speak. So instead he shook his head vigorously at her. She ignored him and continued to talk rapidly. "I know you can't talk, so just listen. I don't quite know what's going on, but I heard enough to know that..."**

** "Hey princess!" Jor-El interrupted. Lana glanced up at the glowing portion of wall. "Yea you! Why not take your so-called friend's advice, and beat it!"**

"He's not going down without a fight!" she declared, and Clark tried yet again to silently tell her to go, that she was in grave danger.

Jor-El decreased the pain in Clark's bindings, and said with a very sour voice, "There, now explain to your _friend_ that she need to high-tail it outta here!"

"Clark I'm not going to leave you." Lana said sharply before Clark could even begin to talk.

"Lana please! If you stay here, chances are he'll either kill you, or take you with me. Either way, you'd be throwing your life away. Please Lana this is for your own good. Go, go and tell my parents I love them. And tell Chloe that I'm sorry for the fight we're in, that it was my fault. Go tell Jason, I'm sorry he lost his job. Go tell Lex that he was one of the best friends a guy could have." He paused. "And Lana, ask my parents to tell you the truth, you deserve It." he was silent. Lana reached up and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

"Clark, I know how you feel, but I'd kill myself if I left you with him, to face your fate alone."

Meanwhile, Jor-El was getting impatient. This girl just wouldn't give up! "That's it!" he thundered. "You've got ten seconds to make up your mind missy!" Lana tightened her grip around Clark, but he forcefully threw her off. "FINALLY!" Jor-El boomed, and all of the pain was returned to Clark, as the cave began to glow. Lana cried out in agony of the pain from the fall, but mustered up enough strength to grab onto Clark at the last second, and was whizzed into the unknown.

From the moment she had touched Clark's body, she felt as if she was on fire. Pain erupted from every inch of her feeble body. She hurt in places she didn't even know she had. Eventually she tumbled onto a very desolate surface, which just doubled up her already excruciating injuries. Just seconds later, Clark toppled on top of her, and she could no longer hold back the tears as she cried out.

Clark was horrified to see whom he had landed on, but was even more horrified to see the anguish Lana was in. _Had he thrown her that hard?_ Jor-El laughed, and in spite of himself lessened Lana's torment. Leaving only her newly formed bindings to cause her discomfort.

AN:Well there it is. I know it's not much, but more will come soon! PROMISE! O and good news, and sort of bad a little 4 me but you get it...

On Friday I fell off a skateboard and couldn't walk for like EVER! I had to be carried into the car! And I got to go in a wheelchair, which would otherwise be somewhat fun. Anyway, I didn't break anything and I can walk. But wut does that have to do with anything? I can't run, so I get to miss PE since we're doing the miles starting tomorrow! YES!!!(I mean, darn! ::smiles innocently::) Anyway, I'll try to write during my 44 minutes of downtime. C ya next Chappy!!!


	2. Krypton 5

AN: They didn't let me write during PE! ::scoffs:: O well, I still miss the mile! J Hope u like this chappy. Tell me if u don't! (not literally, u'll crush me, I'll b traumatized, years of therapy waiting to come ect…) lol lol lol

Lana pulled herself up gently, and surveyed her surroundings. Though there wasn't much to see. They had landed in what seemed like a solid steel room. In the center, were five-straight-backed chairs. Jor-El motioned for them to take a seat, then turned and left. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, the teens' bindings were lifted. Lana buried her face in her hands. "Clark where are we?" He pondered the thought for a moment.

"Not quite sure…"

"But…why are we here? Who was that guy?" Clark sighed a deep sigh.

"That was my father."

"Jonathon?"

"No, biologically. You see, when species are wiped out, the ones that remain behind, though still dead, find refuge in a new planet where they can live among each other. I think that's where we are. Jor-El, my father, insisted that I come and live among my own kind."

"So your not human…?"

"Well I uh, guess not."

"I see…" Lana was shocked at this little tidbit, but tried not to let it get to her too much, on the inside he was still the same, but she couldn't help but look at him differently. "I wonder why there are five chairs?" Clark's eyes widened as if he had just noticed the other three chairs. Was anyone else coming?

"Dunno, maybe…" But at that instant the door swung open again and their piercing cuffs replenished in full force, causing Clark to stop mid-sentence due the extreme pain it brought with it. A young girl about Lana's height was ushered into the room. She had Blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that reflected the sliver of light that shone through the open door. She seemed to be suffering their exact same dilemma as she tore at the bright strings entwined around her wrists. She was then thrust into the seat nearest Lana, and the door slammed shut, extinguishing the light this time along with their enforcement wristbands.

"Hello? Who are you?" Lana called curiously into the pitch-black darkness, trying to aim her voice towards the girl. The girl hesitated first before answering cautiously,

"Kara…" She wondered if she should be telling them these things. They could be working for _him_. However, they seemed to be in same predicament, and they were the only company she had. "And you guys are…?"

"Lana."

"Clark."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same." Lana replied. "So, did Jor-El?" she paused uncertainly. Clark nodded that she was correct, but of course she couldn't see him.

"Yea." He whispered. She continued.

"Did Jor-El capture you?"

"Yes." She stated solemnly. "But at least he's not _your _father." With that last sentence, Clark's muscle's tightened, and his throat seemed to constrict shut. His hand, which was still holding Lana's, gripped immensely tighter. Lana put her other hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Though Clark felt he would probably never speak again, he managed

"Sure, thanks."

"What's going on?" Kara inquired.

"Jor-El's his father too." Lana said quietly, letting it sink in for herself as well as Kara. The whoozing sensation Clark was feeling soon washed over Kara, straining her ears as if she didn't believe it.

The three sat in silence, realizing things, and taking in the severity of their problem. Yet speechless at their dreams, not being alone for Kara and Clark, and for Lana feeling that Clark wasn't hiding something from her anymore. As they thought the door opened yet again. Though the next teen, a boy, wasn't delivered by Jor-El, but by a thug looking type creature. This boy had sandy colored hair and scared-looking hazel eyes. As the similar scenario happened with the boy, Clark detected a faint whispering coming from a little ways outside the room. He zeroed in on it with his super-hearing, which became more difficult when the door shut yet again. "Kara?" he whispered blindly, "can you hear that?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

_Footsteps; "Jor-El how did you know Lana would come?" _

_ "Because of it." _

_ "It what?" _

_ "The Isabel thing I told you about." _

_ "Oh you mean that thing on her ass?" the second voice asked laughing hysterically. _

_ "Yea." Jor-El said irritably. "Now what was so urgent that we had to meet right now?" _

_ "When you went to get Kal-El and Lana, you three weren't exactly the only ones there, there was another watching." _

_ "And this would be whom?" Jor-El asked panicking slightly. _

_ "A Chloe Sullivan." _

Chloe stood dumbfounded as the scene unfolded, then with a flash of light had been swept from her eyes. She seemed rooted to the spot for ages before coming to her senses and rushed to the Kent's house, going far past the speed limit. She swerved into their dusty drive, and literally fell out of the car as she slammed in the breaks. Martha, who had been sitting on the porch reading a magazine, jogged towards Chloe. "Chloe?!?!?!?" Chloe looked up.

"Mrs. Kent? MRS. KENT!" Chloe staggered to get up and began a very shaky run. "CLARK…LANA…FLASH OF LIGHT…" and she fainted.

Clark swayed back and forth. He was becoming impatient, and frankly quite bored. And this new kid, Camerin, wouldn't shut up. He was way too over-ecstatic about finding someone like him. Though he was more like Lana, altered. That conversation he'd overheard made him really wonder what had happened to Lana in Paris. Though before he could ask her, the door opened _again_. Clark through his hands up. "OF COURSE! COULD YOU AT LEAST GIVE US A WARNING?!?!?!?!?" He had learned to fight through the pain and talk through the last two new occupants, (Kara and Camerin) but this was getting ridiculous. How many times were they going to do this? The brute guard ignored him while a once again about seventeen, girl shouted something at him in Chinese. He slapped her across the face and directed her to a chair. **_At least it's a slight pattern change. _**Clark thought. After the door shut, the girl continued to cuss under her breath in Chinese. He wondered if she spoke any English, she had to have seen them. Though she had seemed preoccupied. "English?" Camerin asked before Clark had a chance.

"Hmm?"

"English. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, some."

"What's your name?"

"Ming." She stated simply. "Who are you guys?" They all said their names and attempted a physical welcome, but faltered due to the darkness.

"Lana do you have your cell phone on you?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but I doubt we're in range. Why would you need it?" She replied reaching into her pocket for it.

"Because it gives off light. The darkness is eerie after a while."

"Good idea." Remarked Kara as Lana retrieved the cell.

"It won't work." She said surprisingly.

"Maybe the battery's dead?" suggested Camerin. Lana pressed a keypad number and a sound emitted the room.

"Nope."

"Maybe this room cuts off _all_ light support?" Ming said. Clark nodded his agreement, until realizing she could not see him. "So what's your guys' stories?"

"Me and Clark are full Kryptonian, the last ones left." Kara said bitterly.

"Well actually I was taking my driver's ed test," began Camerin eagerly to let his story out. Lana giggled a little at his youthfulness. "As we headed up to the U-Turn section, I heard this piecing sound in my ear, almost calling to me. So anyways, I felt compelled to just pull over and run to make the sound stop. I don't even know where I ended up because I seemed to be going too fast, but all I remember is waking up in a ship sort of thingy, and having incredible powers." He smiled slyly. "Never did get my driver's license." They all laughed.

"Well, I had decided to travel to Paris to you know, _get away from it all._ There, I was doing a project on the tomb of a witch burned at the stake named Isabel. Well supposedly I was her heir, because as soon as I touched the symbol, the whole place glowed and I woke up twelve hours later, _naked, _with no memory, and the symbol tattooed on my butt. I had remembered seeing the symbol in the caves we have back home, so I returned to Smallville and I guess she sort of possessed me, and brought two of her friend's to inhabit two of my friend's. Clark actually was the one who defeated them, but the tattoo thingy never went away." Lana sighed, relived to have the whole story out finally.

"Actually, it means water." Clark said.

"You knew the _whole time_ what it meant?" Questioned Lana angrily.

"Yes…"Clark said sheepishly. Ming began.

"When I was thirteen, I found all of these ancient relics out in the woods and they fascinated me. But it was said I soon learned by online descriptions that many in China are so afraid of them that they will not speak to anyone who does or has ever possessed them because they are said to be cursed. Even to this day. This scared me so I hid them, but kept studying them. I soon found more and more pieces, as if I was led to them; I soon learned them to be a puzzle. Just recently, I assembled it correctly, and I experienced something similar to what Lana said, but I could read and speak the symbols. I must admit I'm still a little freaked out."

"Wonder why we're here?" Camerin thought aloud. Clark began to fill him, Ming, and Kara in on what Jor-El had told him. Thinking to himself, that if you had to be abducted, this was the way to do it, with friends, new and old. Friends new, Friend old, and one sister.

AN: So wut'd ya think? I love writing this so so much!! Hope u like reading it too! BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(still can't run)


End file.
